1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a media multi-feed rejection apparatus, comprising: a plurality of feed rollers; a feed roller driving means operatively connected to one of the plurality of feed rollers; a clutch means operatively connected to the other of the plurality of feed rollers; and a single channel encoder means operatively connected to the clutch means to measure a rotation of the other of the plurality of feed rollers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Double feeding of media is not desirable because the printing mechanism will assume that the at least two sheets of media are one sheet of media and print the image across both sheets of media. Also, the double feeding of media may create a media jam in the media handling mechanism. Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, in the media handling art to employ a variety of techniques to prevent double feeding of media. Such techniques include various sensors along the media handling path that are used to detect double feeding of media. Also, various mechanisms are utilized to interact with the media in order to prevent double feeding of media. While such systems have met with a modicum of success, none of these systems employ an encoder that monitors the rotation of a counter-rotating roller during the multi-feed rejection process in order to determine the shortest time required to eliminate all excess sheets. Consequently, a more advantageous media double feeding elimination system, then, would be provided if an encoder that monitors the rotation of a counter-rotating roller during the multi-feed rejection process is utilized to determine the shortest time required to eliminate all excess sheets.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a velocity mode encoder that is used to determine the optimum time to stop a multi-feed rejection process on a counter-rotating roller feed system. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.